


takes three

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean come up with a game to play. Cas has to guess which cock he's sucking is whose. Cas does well at first but the longer they go the less he can tell them apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	takes three

Cas was on his knees, clothing tossed aside and he was achingly hard, his erection pressed against his gut. He needed to be touched, needed to come, but he had to follow the rules of the game.  
It had started off as a small discussion between the Winchesters, but when Cas overheard them he jumped at the chance. He loved sucking them down, one after another, loved the feeling of their cocks in his mouth, in his throat. He had blown them so many times as an angel, he wanted to play the game that they were concocting.  
So he had let Sam undress him, let Dean bind his wrists behind his back and blindfold him. He let them push him to his knees before them and heard as they gasped at the sight of him, mouth open and wanting, waiting hungrily, like a blind bird.  
The game was simple. He would blow them and when they chose, they would pull back, he would have to guess which one he’d been sucking.  
It was easy at first. Swallowing Dean down he recognized him, the way he thrust his hips to get deeper into Cas’s throat, how his cock was shorter, thicker than Sam’s. The skin on it was raised in places, where it was dusted with freckles. And there was something Cas did with his teeth, where he dragged them lightly along the length of Dean’s erection that made it impossible for him to stop from gasping.  
As a reward for guessing right Dean pulled out, slid his hand around Cas’s cock, stroked him until he groaning and humping into his hand, unable to keep from moaning. He let him go though, not wanting him to reach orgasm so soon.  
Sam was a completely different feeling. His dick was narrow and long, hotter than Dean’s was in temperature. It was smooth and Sam didn’t thrust at all. He just stood there, making Cas do all of the work. He smelled different too, like he’d been running through the forest. He didn’t like it rough, hated Cas’s teeth, bucked and lost control when Cas licked at the red head.  
When Sam bucked he slid all the way down Cas’s throat. When he’d been an angel this hadn’t been a problem, but now, he sputtered and gagged, feeling bile rise up. Sam pulled out immediately, kissed him softly, stroked his jaw until the spasms in his throat stopped.  
He stroked him for less time as a reward, Cas already a bit more sensitive.  
They kept going, not always trading off but sometimes going twice or three times in a row. It started getting harder to tell them apart. Sam started moving more and Dean bit back his groans, Sam slid into his cheek and Dean grabbed a hold of his hair. Cas was relying only on smell and feel, not how they treated him. The touches grew less and less frequent as he grew more and more hard, his cock aching and starting to hurt. He couldn’t even touch himself like this.  
He could tell that he was crying, the sensation in him drawing tears to his eyes. They soaked through the blindfold just as his chin soaked in his saliva, which was pooling on the floor between his knees. After an hour they felt the same, he couldn’t differentiate the sizes and he was getting a bit loopy, mind only on getting this right, getting it done fast, getting the chance to come.  
He whimpered when he got it wrong and his mouth wasn’t refilled. It was only with guessing right that he would be touched and he needed to get it right so badly. His throat was raw and burning, his cheeks were red, his whole body was ice and fire and blotchy with a blush.  
Dean knelt before him, cupping his jaw in his hands, ran his thumbs over his wet cheeks. “Are you okay?” he asked, “Do you want us to keep going?”  
Cas’s mouth wasn’t able to close. His jaw ached and the muscles were tight. He tired to speak but all that came out was a terrible roughness. He had meant to say yes, yes, keep going, he was an angel he could take it, he needed it, wanted to guess right. He wasn’t an angel anymore. All he could do was make a weak little sound.  
Dean didn’t pull the blindfold off of him. He didn’t untie his wrists. He told Sam to get some water and while Sam was off to do as he was bid Dean picked Cas up. Cas hadn’t realized how weak he was until Dean had him in his arms, was carrying him and dumping him on the bed.  
Cas could only gasp and writhe as Dean kissed and licked at his body, apologizing for going so rough on him. Cas wanted to tell him no, that he shouldn’t apologize, Cas wanted more, but he couldn’t find his voice.  
Sam climbed onto the bed beside his head while Dean was suckling one of his nipples. Sam put a hand under Cas’s head, lifted him up and slowly poured the glass of water into him, healing his parched throat. The Sam was with his brother, licking and teasing and marking Cas’s flesh with dark loving bruises.  
They were slow to make their way down to Cas’s cock and it was as if they were fighting over it like animals. One sliding deep, nose buried in pubic hair before they were knocked aside and the other was able to trail kisses down the length. Cas was gasping and groaning and calling out, unable to stop from thrusting, from begging, from coming between them.  
It was Dean who slid up his body and pull off the blindfold. The tears were drying into crispy flakes trapped in his eyelashes and Dean was careful to wipe them away before kissing his swollen and wrecked lips. Sam joined them shortly and he slowly rolled his hips against Cas’s thigh as he did, still hard. Cas could see the evidence of his orgasm on them both, a large splash along Sam’s cheek, a heavy drop stuck in Dean’s brow.  
He kissed them but even that hurt and his heart was beating rapidly and who would have known that being human felt so much? But his boys were still hard, haven’t come since they had to stop after an hour and a half of switching off from fucking his mouth. It must have hurt just the same as that pressure had hurt him. Hurt and felt so amazing to be touched.  
He slid down the bodies around him, wrapped his still bound hands around Dean’s length and stroking him poorly as he swallowed Sam down. It was with great effort that Sam grabbed him, pulled him up, told him no, they could handle this. But Cas wanted to, he wanted to be good for his boys, he wanted to swallow them down and taste them. He wanted all of them.  
And they gave in. Dean untied him and held him up so he was straddling Sam’s knees, bobbing up and down to take his cock as deep as he could. Dean wanted to touch himself, seeing Cas sucking Sam off, his head thrown back, mouth open, hair everywhere as he moaned and bucked, it was everything Dean had ever wanted. Sam in pleasure, Sam being taken care of, it was enough for him to get off on. But Cas wanted to do that.  
Sam came with a shiver and a quiet whimper, getting too deep in Cas’s throat. Cas almost gagged and dripped Sam’s semen back onto himself, but he held himself off. He swallowed him and he looked up at Sam’s face, needing something. Sam ruffled his hair and smiled, eyes lax, “Yeah, Cas. You did good. Maybe next time you’ll win the game.”  
Cas smiled and turned to Dean. It only took a few licks and nibbles to push Dean over the edge and he buried himself deep into Cas’s mouth with a devastated moan, “So fucking perfect.” Dean praised throughout his orgasm, “So good. You’re the best at this Cas, you are. Wouldn’t trade you for the world.”  
And that was good, that was right. That made it easy for Cas to fall asleep between his two hunters, exhausted and hoping sleep would soothe the burn in his throat.


End file.
